1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot plate heated by, for example, gas and intended for business use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the hot plates used for business purpose are of the gas-heated type because they are low in cost.
A hot plate used for business purpose comprises a heating metal plate, such as iron or stainless steel, and is used in those stores such as chain stores where it is needed that a large number of hamburgers or steaks are cooked at a time. In order to keep these pieces of food constant in their quality, therefore, the temperature must be certain (or about 180.degree. C.) all over the hot plate. The heating means such as the gas burner located under the hot plate is therefore replaced in such a case by such a special one that can keep the hot plate almost unchanged in temperature, its temperature may be different from a desired one by 25.degree. C.+25.degree. C. all over it. In addition, the hot plate is usually made about 30 mm thick so as not to rapidly reduce its surface temperature when a large number of hamburgers or steaks are placed on it.
When the conventional hot plates are used, however, the following drawbacks are caused.
(1) When the surface temperature is different by several 10.degree. C. here and there on the hot plate, pieces of food which are cooked cannot be certain in their quality.
(2) It takes about 30 minutes to increase the surface temperature of the hot plate to a certain value because the hot plate is thick.
(3) When hamburgers or the like are placed on the hot plate, the surface temperature of the hot plate is rapidly reduced at the parts on which hamburgers are placed. It takes therefore some time to increase the surface temperature at each part to its original level.
(4) Combustion efficiency is low.